Blue Moon
by deviliciouss
Summary: o impossível acontece - eu sei, eu sei, meus sumários são péssimos, me matem. jacob black & PO. pós-BD. aviso: violência. gráfica .
1. Prólogo

**disclaimer:** "twilight" e seus personagens não me pertencem (lógico); qualquer outro personagem que não faça parte da série, no entanto, é meu. você pode usá-lo em sua fic ou em qualquer outra situação na qual não obtenha lucro - é só me pedir antes ;)

**notas:** a fic contém doses MASSIVAS de spoilers do livro 4. leia por conta e risco.

além disso, ela não segue o clima do texto da smeyer - é mais pesado, adulto e conflituoso.

também, não gostei do "fim" do jake em BD. ok, não gostei é pouco. achei pouco digno, um prêmio de consolação idiota, fazendo ele ir contra tudo em que sempre acreditou, blabla, e foi justamente essa insatisfação com os rumos dele na série que me fez ter vontade de escrever uma fic desse fandom.

hm. e fiquei aqui pensando se precisava ou não colocar esse aviso, achei melhor sim, pra evitar qualquer tipo de dor de cabeça futura: AMO o jacob. NÃO sou jake/bella, no entanto. acho mesmo que ela devia ter ficado com o edward (pra ser bem sincera, acho mais fácil eu ser jake/edward antes de jake/bella, mwahaha). então, não quero nem sonhar com flame de shipper e/b motivado apenas pelo personagem principal da minha fic. obrigada.

**agradecimentos:** à minha eterna, linda, maravilhosa, inteligente, culta, amada e idolatrada beta, morgana black. ao mesmo tempo, também gostaria de manifestar minha indignação com essa mesma pessoa, por ter me incentivado a escrever essa história, quando ela sabe que tô tentando largar o vício :P

--

"Droga."

Ela chutou o pequeno monte branco mas a neve era fofa demais para aplacar sua raiva e frustração. O monte se desfez em uma nuvem de poeira branca e gelada. O vento soprou uma fileira de flocos fofos em sua direção, como que revidando. Neve. Frouxos. Malditos. Todos parados congelando suas malditas bundas no meio do nada por causa de uma tempestadezinha daquelas. Nem mesmo concordaram em alugar um carro. _Ela_ jamais se deixaria deter por qualquer coisa do tipo. Então ela seguia em frente. A pé. Com ou sem tempestade. Ela não tinha nada a perder.

Continuou andando pelo meio das árvores negras e retorcidas e salpicadas de branco até chegar a uma parede de pedra. Também negra. Alta. Intransponível. Praguejou baixinho. Deu meia-volta e tornou a puxar o capuz sobre o rosto, para se proteger do vento frio, e prometeu a si mesma se lembrar de arrumar uma bússola. Seattle havia sido bom, e importante, mas ela não tinha absolutamente nada o que fazer ali. Talvez devesse retornar para o posto. Talvez se insistisse um pouco mais o sujeito que não havia tirado os olhos dela colaborasse. Talvez pudesse "pegar um caminhão emprestado", e seguir em frente quando ninguém mais se atrevia. Não que fosse mais corajosa do que a média; ela era apenas indiferente. Apenas alguém indiferente com uma missão. Ela estreitou os olhos, tentando enxergar alguma coisa que não fosse preto e branco e cinza - as nuvens pareciam apenas se amontoar rapidamente no horizonte, pesadas, num tom de chumbo, sem jamais se desfazer. Podia parecer estranho mas ela se sentiu quase confortável, ali, naquela situação frustrante. Porque a frustração era familiar, e porque ela havia descoberto sua própria forma particular de vencê-la e...

Ela estacou de repente. O som de quatro patas correndo se aproximava. Ela deu alguns passos para trás, apenas porque não queria confusão. Ela detestava confusão. Mas não sentiu medo, surpresa, curiosidade ou sequer houve uma mudança muito grande no nível de adrenalina em seu sangue. Simplesmente levou a mão ao coldre e o abriu, enquanto o animal finalmente entrava em seu campo de visão. Um lince. Cinzento, só para variar um pouco. E era grande, talvez o maior que já tivesse visto. E estava apavorado. Fugindo de alguma coisa terrível. Ela não tinha muita experiência com vida animal, mas sabia que poucas criaturas selvagens eram mais temidas do que linces. Ela não fazia a menor idéia do que poderia estar atrás daquele.

Foi a risadinha que anunciou o perseguidor. A risadinha, seguida por um grito de alegria.

Então, ela surgiu.

O problema não era as roupas leves que a garotinha usava e nem a sua idade, que parecia pouca demais para que ela pudesse estar ali sozinha.

O que podia realmente ser chamado de bizarro naquela cena era o fato de a criança estar correndo _atrás_ do lince. O fato de sua pequena boca estar aberta, deixando ver dentinhos afiados. O fato de suas mãozinhas estarem estendidas para a frente, dela saltar, derrubar o animal e cravar os dentes no pescoço dele. Sugar seu sangue, até que o grande gato parasse de lutar e depois, de tremer. Morto. Foi só então que ela sentiu alguma coisa se acelerar dentro dela, embora não tivesse muita consciência do fato. Era como se estivesse hipnotizada, no piloto automático, sabendo exatamente o que deveria fazer. Saiu de trás da árvore. A criança ergueu a cabeça. Seus traços perfeitos, a pele pálida e os cabelos cor de bronze causavam uma bela impressão, mas por melhor que a impressão fosse, ela _ainda_ parecia não se encaixar em absoluto naquele lugar naquele momento. Ou era o que pareceria para qualquer pessoa que jamais houvesse visto um vampiro na vida.

Embora estivesse à distância de vários passos, ela viu claramente as narinas da criança tremerem, como que a farejando. Mas a menina permaneceu exatamente onde estava, e parecia orgulhosa de si mesma. Riu outra vez ao baixar os olhos cálidos, cor de chocolate, para o animal.

Ela não pensou. Simplesmente agiu. Retirou a pistola do coldre, mirou bem entre os olhos da pequena e atirou. Sem dó nem piedade - era como sempre fazia. O buraco da bala não foi grande, nunca era, mas a expressão de surpresa e riso e orgulho misturados no rosto da criança se congelou quando a pequena cabeça foi jogada para trás com o impacto da bala. Tudo acontecia tão rapidamente mas ela captava todos os menores detalhes, de forma que todas as cenas de morte pareciam acontecer sempre em câmera lenta. E ela gostava de assistir àquilo, gostava da sensação de poder fazer alguma coisa, embora não fosse um pensamento muito consciente. Ficaria até o fim. Sentiu a temperatura subir quando a bala explodiu e as chamas consumiram quase que todo o pequeno corpo. E quando elas se extinguiram, ela viu um rosto chocado espiando por detrás de um tronco negro a vários metros de distância.

Pensou vagamente que nunca havia visto alguém com aquele tom de pele, cor de cobre, empalidecer, e no quanto parecia estranho. Algumas horas mais tarde pensou que ainda mais estranho era o rapaz estar usando apenas uma camiseta naquele frio - mas não naquele instante. Quando descobriu que possuía uma platéia, ela simplesmente girou nos calcanhares e caminhou apressada, depois correu, floresta adentro. Simplesmente detestava dar satisfação a quem quer que fosse... e quem acreditaria que a criança que havia acabado de eliminar era uma vampira? Sacudiu a cabeça. A prisão não parecia realmente uma hipótese melhor ou pior do que qualquer outra; era a parte onde ela tinha de se explicar e se defender que ela queria evitar.

Não havia nascido para aquilo.

Não havia nascido para muita coisa mais, para ser sincera.

As árvores cada vez mais espaçadas lhe indicaram qual direção seguir, e ela não pensou muito ao descobrir as chaves na ignição do segundo automóvel cuja porta abriu, uma pequena van. Quem seria louco de sair dirigindo por aí debaixo de uma tempestade? Louco, ela não sabia. Mas sabia de alguém indiferente o suficiente. Irritado o suficiente por ter ido atrás de informações falsas por duas vezes. Ligou o aquecedor, acendeu um cigarro e pisou com cuidado no acelerador.

Em algum lugar que ela iria descobrir, Bai Hu e sua pretensa batalha contra o demônio a aguardavam.


	2. Capítulo 1

Rosa.

Vestidos cor-de-rosa. Laços cor-de-rosa. Bonecas e canecas e todo o maldito quarto decorado em tons de rosa. Ele sempre tinha detestado rosa. Mas rosa era a cor preferida dela. E ele tinha vindo a amar rosa. Cor-de-rosa era a cor exata do sangue dela sobre a neve. Ele não entendia como. Ia contra tudo o que sabia. Mas ele havia visto. A maldita bala da desgraçada explodindo. Explodindo _dentro_ daquele lindo rosto, do rosto que era sua vida, sua razão para acordar dia após dia e respirar e se alimentar. Despedaçando-o. Espalhando seus pedacinhos sobre a neve. Vermelho. Branco. Cor-de-rosa. Tinha visto com os próprios olhos, e ainda via a cena se repetir infinitamente em sua mente.

Nessie.

Morta.

Nessie.

Morta.

Não.

Não dava pra assimilar. Não quando ele não havia parado de pensar, até então, em sua enorme sorte, o oposto do que estava ali, jogado grotescamente sobre a neve: Nessie era _imortal_. Ele a acompanharia em suas caçadas, faria tudo o que ela quisesse e, enquanto isso, a veria crescer e se tansformar de garotinha adorável em mulher, sua mulher... _para sempre_. Era o que estava escrito, era como as coisas seriam, destinados a estarem juntos, _por toda a eternidade_. E como explicar aquilo?, Jacob Black se perguntava e cerrava os punhos de ódio enquanto gania e rosnava e tentava não olhar para os restos. Não. Não era Nessie. Não era, por favor, deus, não era, não podia ser. Cor-de-rosa sobre a neve e cheiro de carne queimada simplesmente não se encaixavam na eternidade, não! Ele uniu as mãos junto ao peito, jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou qualquer coisa incompreensível enquanto caía de joelhos ao lado de duas pequenas pernas e um pequeno braço e a metade de baixo de um vestido ensanguentados.

E um bracelete.

O bracelete do compromisso. Ele o havia esculpido com as próprias mãos e dado a ela pouco mais de um ano atrás. Conhecia cada uma de suas linhas, o significado de cada um de seus entalhes. E não demorou para compreender o significado dos novos detalhes, chamuscados e brasas que se apagavam rapidamente em contato com o frio: estava morto.

Jake.

Morto.

Flutuando pelo espaço, sem ar, sem luz, sem seu sol.

Mais um espasmo de fúria e sequer humano ele era; os sons que saíam de sua garganta traduziam com mais perfeição todo o ódio e angústia e dor que sentia. Era só questão de tempo para que ele morresse fisicamente, também. Uivou e ganiu e cravou os dentes no cadáver do lince que estava ali. Maldita caçada. Maldita aposta. Atirou o animal para longe. Então, "Renesmee!", a voz familiar de Bella gritou, cheia de horror. Jake a viu se paralisar por um instante na borda da clareira. Ela repetiu o nome da filha e começou a correr, os cabelos voando para trás e para cima do rosto e por fim desabava no chão ao lado dele. Gemendo. Parecendo estar pior, coisa que Jake jamais imaginou ver, do que quando Edward a havia deixado. O mesmo olhar vazio, quase catatônico. Boquiaberta. Curvada para a frente, completamente imóvel. Depois, muito lentamente, estendendo uma mão e tocando os restos. Bella. Sofrendo. Como? Como alguém poderia ter tido a coragem de machucar Bella? Outra onda de fúria sacudiu seu corpo. Ele a odiava, odiava a maldita que havia destruído sua vida, a vida de Bella e a de Edward. Rosnou, e os longos pêlos de seu pescoço se eriçaram. Sentiu a vontade de revidar e se vingar tomar conta de si. É, aquela parecia uma excelente idéia. Vingar-se, e depois morrer. Jacob inspirou profundamente, controlando-se, e reassumiu sua forma humana. Arrastou-se de joelhos sobre a neve, sem se preocupar em cobrir sua nudez, e aproximou-se de Bella, agora balbuciando palavras incoerentes, também ajoelhada sobre a neve, tentando montar o corpo da filha como se fosse um quebra-cabeça.

Mas pelo menos metade das peças estava faltando.

Haviam sido destruídas.

_Para sempre_.

"Como, Jake? Como alguém pôde? Matar...", ela se interrompeu, como que se certificando de que aquela era a palavra a ser usada na ocasião, "... Nessie? Tão linda. Tão inteligente. Todo mundo... todo mundo se apaixonava por ela à primeira vista", ela lamentou, ainda com o olhar perdido no nada. "Não entendo, Jake, não entendo..."

Ele a abraçou, e o tom de sua voz era baixo e ameaçador quando ele falou:

"Eu não sei, Bells. Também não consigo entender. Não acho que alguém vá conseguir entender algum dia. Mas não importa. Ela vai pagar", ele prometeu, por entre os dentes cerrados, seu corpo começando a tremer de fúria outra vez. "Vai sofrer, como eu e você estamos sofrendo."

Ela hesitou por um instante, como que assimilando muito lentamente o que ele havia dito. Então, uma onda de compreensão feroz tomou conta de suas belas feições.

"Oh. Por favor, Jake!", ela fungou, e o abraçou, cobrindo-o com lágrimas de puro veneno - que mal causaram danos à pele cor de cobre. "Por favor, Jake, por favor. Faça isso. Faça ela sofrer", Bella pediu, então, pareceu se desligar outra vez, voltando a atenção para o corpo, para o vestido cor-de-rosa, que tentou alisar sobre as perninhas mutiladas.

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça, decidido, e alcançou com cuidado o braço da criança que ainda existia. Retirou o bracelete e, cortando com os dentes uma tira do que havia sobrado de suas calças, amarrou nela o objeto. Prendeu tudo no pescoço. Não que ele precisasse de um lembrete - desde a primeira vez em que havia colocado os olhos nela, _Nessie_, ela passara a comandar cada segundo de sua existência. Seria daquela forma até o fim.

O bracelete desfigurado ia ser um lembrete para a maldita, ele pensou.

Encontrou o celular dentro do bolso da calça e telefonou para Edward. Não entrou em detalhes - apenas disse, muito rapidamente, alguma coisa sobre uma tragédia. O vampiro estaria ali em cinco minutos. Quase deixou o aparelho cair de volta no chão, quem se importaria com celulares ou calças quando seus dois últimos projetos de vida eram matar e morrer? Mas Bella o impediu:

"Não. Você _tem_ que chamar a gente quando a encontrar. Alice não vai conseguir ver você... e eu quero estar lá", ela rosnou outra vez.

O celular tinha sido um presente de Edward. Havia sido a maneira que encontrou de rastrear Jacob e a filha, quando os dois se perdiam do mundo dentro da floresta. Jacob concordou, e rasgou outro pedaço da calça e prendeu o celular ao lado do bracelete. Então, tansformou-se em lobo outra vez. Rosnando, saltou até o último ponto onde a havia visto, e farejou. Não foi difícil identificar o cheiro da assassina, e logo ele estava correndo. A caçada havia começado. Os quilômetros que o separavam de seu último ato de devoção a Nessie começaram a diminuir. Além do cheiro, ele levava bem nítida na lembrança o rosto dela, pele pálida com as bochechas avermelhadas pelo frio e grandes olhos azuis, ainda maiores por estarem arregalados. E ele corria como se ela estivesse ali, apenas a poucos passos de distância, que se tornava cada vez mais e mais curta. Ele se recordou vagamente, como se as sensações fizessem parte da vida de outra pessoa, ou como se ele as tivesse sentido em um sonho, da última vez em que havia corrido daquela maneira. Bella tinha contado a ele que pretendia abrir mão de sua vida humana e se transformar em uma vampira dali a algumas semanas. Havia sido demais para ele suportar. Dor demais. Humilhação demais. Então ele correu. Fugiu. Tendo a ilusão de que poderia se libertar. Ele até chegou a sentir realmente a sensação de liberdade por alguns instantes.

O lobo sacudiu a cabeça enquanto corria.

Como pudera achar bom ser livre?

Devia ser porque ainda não tinha conhecido Nessie.

Nessie, ele suspirou, e o vento carregou seu lamento.

A distância continuava diminuindo.

OoO

Acendeu outro cigarro. Aumentou o volume do rádio. O número de estabelecimentos vinha crescendo à medida em que descia mais para o sul e se aproximava da civilização; de fato, não demorou para que uma placa anunciasse o próximo para dali a dois quilômetros. Pensou se não deveria voltar para casa e recomeçar tudo de lá. Rapidamente resolveu que não; que, já que estava na estrada, deveria continuar por lá mesmo. Além disso, não era como se tivesse algo ou alguém a esperando em casa. Deu-se conta de que dirigia um carro roubado. Perguntas sobre o automóvel também eram do tipo a serem evitadas. Pegou a primeira brecha entre as árvores que encontrou e dirigiu até estar fora do campo de visão de quem passava pela estrada, e saltou. A caminhada até o posto foi um pouco mais longa e dolorida do que ela esperava. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta do bar. Algumas cabeças se viraram quando ela entrou, mas nenhuma delas uma segunda vez. Era sempre assim, ela pensou, indiferente. Não era feia. Seus olhos até podiam ser considerados bonitos, azuis, adornados por cílios longos e escuros. Mas aquilo era tudo. Ela era magra em excesso, e não se podia dizer que o corpo tinha curvas, parecendo, se não um rapaz, alguém muito mais jovem do que os dezenove anos que possuía. Mas o maior problema, um sujeito havia lhe dito uma vez, era que ela era séria _demais_. Séria, carrancuda e pessimista. E as pessoas se interessam por gente que _sorri_, ele tinha acrescentado. Gente que parece de bem com a vida.

Grande droga, ela pensou, dando de ombros e se aproximando do balcão. Pediu um café duplo, expresso, com bastante açúcar, e dirigiu-se a um reservado. Não fazia a menor questão que se interessassem por ela. Sentou-se, abriu a mochila e retirou de dentro dela seus mapas e anotações.

--

ok. é simplesmente impossível escrever qualquer cena dramática com uma criatura chamanda NESSIE. renesmee, também. no primeiro caso os ataques de riso quebraram o clima. no segundo, o bombardeio de WTF's na minha mente não me permitiu me concentrar muito. thanksgodess (a.k.a. tia jo) o nome nessie/renesmee vai aparecer com bem menos freqüência daqui pra frente.

é meio óbvio o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos, eu sei. não tenho a pretensão de ser a escritora MAIS ORIGINAL EVER, aqui, não quando tô escrevendo uma fic, cujo único objetivo é dar uma vida mais digna ou pelo menos, menos medíocre, pro meu personagem preferido na série.

:)

AMO TODO MUNDO QUE COMENTOU! vocês são demais. continuem acompanhando, atualizações não vão demorar.


	3. Capítulo 2

Ele não parou, porque nada o deteria.

Mas quando passou por um ferro-velho Jacob Black teve outro pequeno flashback de sua vida antes de Nessie.

Com uma curiosidade distante e indiferente, ele viu o pequeno e jovem Jake pulando da escola para a reserva com Embry e Quill e para ferros-velhos e então para a pequena garagem na casa de Billy. Billy costumava ser sua família antes de Nessie. Depois, a única coisa que os continuou unindo foi o sobrenome. Jake costumava ser o herdeiro de uma longa linhagem de chefes indígenas. Agora, era apenas o maior dos devotos de Nessie, a quem vingaria. E depois, se deixaria morrer, porque _nada mais_ lhe restava.

Nada.

Zip.

Que vida inútil e entediante havia sido aquela, simplesmente saltando de um lugar para outro sem ter realmente um objetivo. Talvez ele ficasse simplesmente indo e vindo para não ter de encarar o grande vazio dentro de si mesmo. Não tinha nem mesmo uma vida, então. Porque só abriu realmente os olhos para sua existência real quando Nessie também veio ao mundo.

Nessie.

Ele ganiu e rosnou e se forçou a pensar na assassina. A ânsia de vingança era o combustível que fazia suas pernas poderosas correrem cada vez mais rápido. Voarem sobre a grama e por entre as árvores. Como o vento.

OoO

A colcha cara de renda antiga estava arruinada.

Era tão frágil. Não havia sido feita para aguentar nem uma gota sequer de veneno - o que dizer, então, de todas as lágrimas que ela havia chorado no último dia.

Sua última esperança havia naufragado espetacularmente. Carlisle não tinha conseguido juntar de volta todos os pedacinhos de Renesmee. Era impossível. A explosão havia pulverizado o corpinho perfeito de sua filha. Bella gemeu, e então retornou à paralisia que a dominava, com os lábios levemente entreabertos, olhando para o nada. Edward, mais soturno do que nunca, inclinou-se em sua direção, passando com ainda mais força o braço em torno dos ombros da esposa e apertando a mão dela com a sua livre.

"Bells, por favor, reaja. Reaja. Nós vamos encontrar um jeito..."

"Jeito? Jeito, Edward? Não existe jeito", ela replicou, erguendo mecanicamente as mãos e cobrindo o rosto com elas. "Você sabe disso, sabe mais que eu, você passou anos convivendo com Rosalie antes de mim e sabe... sabe...", os soluços interromperam a frase.

Mais uma vez.

Edward a abraçou mais forte, e suspirou e abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas tornou a fechá-la. Estava cheio de dedos, mas parecia ser mais por educação do que por realmente lamentar. Estava tão frio e indiferente. Como ele podia...? Bella se voltou acusadora e furiosa para ele, mostrando os dentes.

"Você nunca gostou dela. O milagre do nosso amor, Edward! Tentou me fazer matá-la ainda quando eu estava grávida, tentou..."

"Bella! Mas que absurdo é esse?", ele a interrompeu, parecendo bravo, característica reforçada pelos olhos escuros e cheios de raiva contida. "Sabe como sou. Não tenho essa sua maravilhosa facilidade para me expressar. O que não quer dizer que não tenha amado Renesmee tanto quanto você", ele concluiu, em tom de tristeza, e depositou um beijo leve na testa da esposa.

Bella comprimiu os lábios e deixou os ombros caírem e caiu em seu mutismo pensativo. Ataque de fúria. Nunca havia reagido com tanta raiva a qualquer acontecimento negativo antes. Ela sabia, tinha visto através das memórias de Edwad. Jamais havia se sentido tão ferida. Tão atacada, de uma maneira visceral. O que levava ao terceiro novo sentimento que a dominava: a vingança. Talvez fosse influência de Jacob, talvez a única forma possível de qualquer criatura reagir ao assassinato de um filho. Ela só sabia que o desejo de vingança era capaz de romper até mesmo o estado de choque que a possuía sempre que sofria uma grande desilusão.

A vampira perfeitamente controlada estava a ponto de cometer uma loucura.

Claro que nenhum dos Cullen estava feliz com a situação. Alice sentia-se culpadíssima por não ter sido capaz de prever a tragédia - sequer de ver a caçadora de vampiros se aproximando, porque ela não havia ido até Forks com a intenção de caçar vampiros. Mas por mais culpa e tristeza que sentissem, não havia sido nenhum deles que carregara a criança no ventre, lutando contra a dor e a morte próxima, lutando contra os conselhos e desejos distorcidos e errados de todos: eliminar a criança. Não. Renesmee havia sido um milagre. Ela morreria por Renesmee. Morreria enquanto a gerava. Morreria em qualquer outra ocasião. Mas na primeira e única vez em que a filha havia realmente corrido um risco ela não estava por perto. Estava a centenas de metros de distância, incapaz de usar seu escudo protetor. Estava arrumando a cena para o piquenique perfeito com que recepcionaria a filha. Cupcakes de chocolate; e sangue humano obtido do bando de sangue. Cupcakes feitos pela própria Bella. Agora, o piquenique ficaria congelando na clareira por toda a eternidade - da qual sua filha havia sido roubada. O quão irônico era.

Era irônico também pensar que o que havia sobrado do corpinho de Nessie havia sido colocado em um _freezer_ no porão. Era loucura. Era o que todos haviam dito. Não havia e jamais haveria maneira alguma de reconstituí-la. Mas Bella insistiu. Sentiu o chão fugir sob seus pés e quase desmaiou quando Esme, com toda aquela qualidade maternal que possuía, intacta apesar da tristeza, sugeriu que começassem os preparativos para o enterro.

Não haveria um enterro.

Enterrar Renesmee seria admitir irrevogavelmente a perda.

Mas nem mesmo o pensamento de que era apenas um interlúdio sombrio em sua vida perfeita fazia com que Bella se sentisse melhor. A única que parecia compartilhar de um estado de espírito semelhante ao seu era Rosalie.

Rosalie se lamentava tanto como se tivesse perdido a própria filha.

OoO

A assassina provavelmente havia arrumado um outro meio de transporte que não os pés, porque de repente seu cheiro se tornou muito mais fraco.

O grande lobo marrom parou no alto de uma colina, farejando em todas as direções. O tempo estava um pouco menos frio, e a neve não cobria _todo_ o chão, deixando nesgas de grama verde surgirem aqui e ali. Havia mais seres humanos, também. Mas por mais cheiros com que tivesse de lidar, o dela estava impregnado nele. Assim como o rosto assustado, olhos azuis contornados por negro. Um rosnado cruel escapou de sua garganta. Talvez fosse bom deixá-los abertos pra sempre. Talvez a próxima coisa vermelha sobre a pele dela não fosse uma irritação causada pelo frio, mas sangue. Sangue quente e viscoso rapidamente se tornando ressecado e negro. Ele deu um latido de vitória quando localizou, muito fraco, vindo de sudoeste, o rastro olfativo que ela deixava. Uma euforia e uma excitação enormes tomavam conta de Jake enquanto ele corria, antecipando o momento em que finalmente a alcançaria.

Tão detestada. Tão odiada. Profana.

Humanos toscos e ignorantes, simplesmente destruindo tudo aquilo em que colocavam suas mãos imundas.

Houve uma época em que ele preferia os humanos - uma época antes de Nessie, logicamente. Era tão burro, então. Outra memória sua surgiu: naquele tempo, ele condenava com veemência aquela história de _imprinting_. Por que era, mesmo?

Ah, alguma coisa tola parecida com livre-arbítrio.

OoO

Nojento.

Era o que ele era, fingido ajeitar o cinto que quase gemia sob o peso da barriga proeminente, e depois, passando a mão pela jaqueta de couro gasto e pelos cabelos grisalhos, compridos e ensebados.

Mas havia sido da boca do velho nojento, duas cidades e dezenas de milhas depois, já no Estado do Wyoming, que ela tinha ouvido as palavras mágicas. 'O velho chinês louco. O que usa um tapa-olho.' Para tornar tudo ainda mais irrecusável, o velho estava deixando o posto naquele minuto, durante o crepúsculo. Prometendo dirigir a noite toda. E interessadíssimo na 'garotinha perdida' à sua frente. Claro, uma carona não seria problema algum. E qual era o nome dela, mesmo?

"Violet", ela resmungou, na sua voz baixa, e deu as costas a ele, caminhando apressada na direção do caminhão, sentindo-se aborrecida. Era terrivelmente incômoda a perspectiva de ter que passar mais algumas horas na companhia do velho nojento, porque ele era o único a parecer saber alguma coisa a respeito de Bai Hu. Ela havia ouvido falar dele por acaso. Pensou que seria muito bom alguém tão novo no ramo como ela conseguir dicas com alguém experiente. Claro, ela preferia descobrir sozinha o que fosse capaz - mas diziam que Bai Hu havia enfrentado o demônio em pessoa. E vencido, logicamente, embora com um olho a menos. Ela não acreditava _muito_ na história; era cética por natureza. Mas não conseguia pensar em nada mais complicado de se derrotar do que um demônio, e por aquilo valia a pena sair de sua concha e de sua indiferença.

O velho nojento abriu a porta para ela e ficou esperando, devorando-a disfarçadamente com os olhos, enquanto ela subia e puxava a maçaneta e batia a porta com força. Ela não retirou a mochila das costas, como ele sugeriu que a deixaria mais confortável. Não, ela não tinha medo dele. Era outra vez o incômodo, o prospecto de conversas desinteressantes e do flerte descarado. Apenas conversa e flerte, sem os adjetivos, para ser bem exata. Ela não gostava de _rodear_. Ia sempre direto ao ponto - mas até mesmo aquilo estava fora de cogitação com o velho.

O motor começou a roncar, fazendo todo o automóvel tremer e ganhar vida. O velho pareceu igualmente ganhar ânimo. Ele estendeu a mão para mudar a marcha, e seu dedo mínimo tocou 'casualmente' na bainha do casaco dela.

Ela apoiou a mão sobre a pistola. A arma estava debaixo de camadas de tecido e couro. Mas estava ali.

Podia contar com ela quando precisasse.

--

agora eu confesso que estou fazendo uma coisa feia: NÃO estou relendo obcecadamente os livros atrás de todos os detalhes possíveis e impossíveis sobre os personagens. não me sinto muito confortável escrevendo a bella. se você encontrar algum erro de caracterização, não só pode como DEVE me avisar. por favor?

tentei pedir ajuda num fórum mas as pessoas eram simplesmente tão mimadas e covardes que me deletaram por falta de argumentos.

eu tentei.

muito, muito obrigada mesmo pelos reviews tão adoráveis, morg (acho que vou fazer maldade e não te mandar os caps do primeiro encontro, mwahah), isadora (haha que horror, indeed. mas prometo que os próximos capítulos serão mais lights), ale, lisa (olha, eu to escrevendo essa justamente por adorar o jake e achar que ele merece um amor decente - nessie não conta, sorry... e como a bella escolheu o ed... well. acho que já disse isso, haha), adriana (awn), julie (relax. é uma honra ter vc aqui :) e leave your hat (é, ela fez o que muitos fãs e ex-fãs e não-fãs ficaram a fim de fazer. matou O.o). to sem internet em casa e ando meio sem tempo no geral então posso demorar um pouquinho pra atualizar, mas estarei por aqui ;D

cuidem-se!


	4. Capítulo 3

A morte já havia chegado.

As estrelas despencavam sobre ele. O céu caía. Os demônios do inferno saudavam sua chegada.

Não, não, o lobo sacudiu a cabeça e rosnou, repreendendo a si mesmo. Não era nada daquilo. Sua fúria o estava deixando louco e cego. Não eram estrelas. Eram fagulhas. Eram fogueiras ali mais adiante. Eram seres humanos cantando. Ele pateou o chão, irritado. Cheiro de fogo e salsichas e marshmellows assando embaralhava _completamente_ o rastro que a assassina havia deixado. Ah, sim, ela havia estado por ali. Mas devia fazer mais de doze horas, de modo que seu cheiro estava fraco. Jacob ganiu, frustrado. Latiu para o fogo. Ergueu o ffocinho e se lamentou para as estrelas.

Nessie.

Decidiu que a única coisa a fazer seria ir e vir pelo lugar. Algum rastro teria de ter. Ele o encontraria. Era insistente. Jamais havia desistido de coisa alguma que quisesse. Outro flash do Jacob-sem-um-sentido-na-vida. Lutando e se recusando a desistir mesmo quando _todos_ davam o caso por perdido. E ele havia conseguido o que parecia impossível. Um beijo. Uma declaração. O quão alienígena parecia aquilo? Queimar por... Bella. Era tão estranho porque não conseguia sentir absolutamente mais nada por ela, além de um puro amor de irmãos... não era? Ele vacilou. Recordar-se de toda a história foi uma lembrança intensa, muito mais intensa do que as que havia tido até então. Talvez porque seus sentimentos na época tivessem sido enormes, carregados com a paixão e a intensidade do primeiro amor.

Mas era passado, ele resolveu, indo e vindo pelo terreno agora livre de neve. Nessie o havia curado de sua doença. Havia aberto seus olhos. Uma pedra o acertou e ele rosnou. Mais vários objetos foram atirados em sua direção, e ele saltou para o meio do mato. Não podia arriscar. O disparo de uma arma só camuflaria ainda mais o cheiro dela. Cheiro de coisas de garota e cigarros e café e naftalina. Cheiro de assassina. Lindos olhos azuis, traiçoeiros e infames. Que logo estariam abertos por toda a eternidade.

_Por toda a eternidade_.

Qual era mesmo o significado daquela expressão?

Estupidez.

Jacob rosnou para si mesmo outra vez e se concentrou na vingança. Tirar a vida da filha de Bella, de uma _criança_, pelo amor de deus! Uma criança inocente e tão amada por todos. Inofensiva e doce. Cor-de-rosa. Como alguém poderia jamais perdoar aquilo? Cor-de-rosa outra vez.

Costumava ser enjoativo.

Não. Enjoativo era o cheiro da cobra assassina. Enjoativo a ponto de não se poder esquecê-lo. A ponto de se poder reconhecê-lo mesmo entre o cheiro de carne queimando. Como a dela também queimaria, logo depois que ele colocasse as mãos em seu pequeno pescoço delicado e o apertasse até os olhos azuis parassem de piscar. Continuou farejando. Mas o fogo atraía seus olhos e os fazia se erguerem do chão. Hipnotizado. Ele aproximou-se das fogueiras outra vez, por trás das árvores. Apesar do tamanho, pisava de forma tão macia que poderia chegar até mesmo a dez centímetros de distância de um ser humano sem ser ouvido. Sentou-se, erguendo o focinho para o alto. Não havia vento naquela noite. O fogo crepitava e subia em linha reta para o céu. Ele se lembrou da primeira vez em que viu uma daquelas. Não devia ter mais de quatro anos. Billy caminhando por entre as árvores e sua mãe o acompanhando, graciosa. Ele se recordou do tom solene que o pai adquiriu ao contar as histórias de seus antepassados. Uma longa história. Ele se recordou do quanto se sentiu importante, a princípio. Estava tudo nos ombros dele. Toda a herança de coragem e honra e nobreza dos Black. Mas era apenas uma criança, então, e logo aquilo se perdeu. Tudo velhas lendas e velhas histórias empoeiradas - até se transformar e descobrir que a herança dos lobos era real. E ele não podia abrir mão dela. Ela lhe havia sido imposta. E como ele protestou, no começo. Não havia pedido por se transformar, havia? Onde estava seu maldito livre-arbítrio? Mas acabou por gostar. Da mesma forma que tantou condenou o imprintig... e acabou por se apaixonar pela idéia.

Não que houvesse outra coisa a fazer.

Toda e qualquer vontade _sua_ havia sido anulada. Eliminada.

Boom.

Explodido.

Como a bala da cobra assassina e traiçoeira.

Não haveria mais cobra assassina e traiçoeira.

Não haveriam mais Blacks.

Seus longos e nobres capítulos haviam chegado ao fim.

Ele era o último Black, e havia tido toda sua história, passada e futura, arrancada das próprias mãos.

OoO

Repugnante.

Era uma palavra com muito mais impacto, e perfeita para a situação. Ah, droga. Ela ia pedir para descer ali mesmo. Não se importava de estar no meio do nada às três e meia da manhã. Mas se irritava incrivelmente em ter seu espaço invadido por um velho _repugnante_.

"Pode parar, vou descer aqui mesmo."

O velho continuou fitando a estrada, e só alguns segundos depois olhou para ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Disse alguma coisa?"

Ela girou o botão do volume do máximo até o mínimo.

"Você fala muito baixo, garota", o velho _repugnante_ anunciou, como se houvesse feito uma grande descoberta.

Era outra característica dela que todos pareciam fazer questão de apontar.

"Disse que pode parar. Vou descer aqui mesmo."

"Aqui? No meio do nada? A essa hora? Ah, não, não posso fazer isso, minha menina... Mais quinze quilômetros e chegamos a um _Hollyday Inn_; não é nenhum palácio mas..."

Ela suspirou, tentando se acalmar um pouco não deixar o velho descobrir toda a repugnância que a idéia lhe causou. Fitou-o com a testa franzida e pediu outra vez que ele parasse. O velho continuava sendo pouco perceptivo e não dando a menor importância às reações dela. Ele nem mesmo diminuiu a velocidade.

"Ok", ela disse, e abriu a porta do caminhão, que ainda corria veloz sobre o asfalto.

O caminhão quase saiu da estrada, e o velho teve que apoiar com força as duas mãos sobre o volante para controlar a enorme máquina. Pareceu surpreso e até mesmo contrariado por um instante, e então gargalhou.

"Um pouco impetuosa, não é? Gosto disso", ele disse, mantendo a velocidade baixa, mas ainda sem parar o veículo.

Ela simplesmente saltou. Era como atirar. Ignorar tudo. Não se importar com probabilidades. Simplesmente se focar no que precisava ser feito e deixar fluir. Mas jamais havia feito aquilo antes e claro que tinha de aterrisar de joelhos; era sorte ainda estar usando as roupas pesadas de frio. O caminhão finalmente parou. Ela não esperou para ver se o velho repugnante viria atrás dela. Correu para dentro da floresta, para dentro da noite.

A tensão deixou seu corpo imediatamente, como que por mágica.

OoO

Ele a possuiu de uma só vez.

Estava tão cansada que o sono tomou conta dela assim que se deitou na cama do chalé. Dormiu quase que o dia todo, fato raro por causa de toda a cafeína que consumia. De fato, quando se levantou, lá pelas cinco da tarde, saiu do quarto para comprar café, chocolate e cigarros, mas deixou os dois últimos de lado para dormir mais. Precisava reunir toda a energia de que fosse capaz antes de seguir em frente. Aconchegou-se sob as cobertas grossas e suspirou. Ela gostava do silêncio, gostava muito. Só havia uma coisa tão boa quanto: música.

Pensou no que estava construindo, com um pouco de ceticismo no começo. Ou um muito, para ser mais sincera. Lembrou-se do primeiro encontro com uma criatura lendária, Ivan Sharpe. Um vampiro. Jamais havia acreditado nelas até então. Não se podia dizer que havia evoluído muito em sua crença. Elas podiam estar na sua frente, mas ela não sentia mais do que indiferença. Elas não a afetavam. Não lhe causavam medo ou o horror do desconhecido que a maioria esmagadora dos seres humanos sentiriam. E era aquela falta de reação, claro, que a tornava boa no que fazia. Eliminá-las.

Hm, é. Um pouco de música não lhe faria nada mal. Alguma coisa bem antiquada, saudosista e familiar. Deixou o conforto das cobertas de lado e foi atrás do _player_ de MP3, dentro da mochila. Retirou-o lentamente dali, sentiu seu peso na palma da mão e pensou que até pouco mais de um ano atrás jamais poderia ter um daqueles. Jamais poderia tomar um vôo tão facilmente. Aquela era outra conseqüência do que vinha construindo, sua carreira. Embora ela não soubesse exatamente o que fazer com tanto dinheiro. Anos vivendo na rua lhe haviam ensinado como era possível viver com pouco. O dinheiro não a deslumbrava. Mas ela não se sentia especial ou poderosa diante do fato. Colocou os fones no ouvido.

O estrondo foi tão alto que mesmo com os ouvidos tampados ela conseguiu ouvir a porta explodindo.

Ela era rápida. Mas a velocidade com que se virou não foi suficiente para reagir.

O invasor a agarrou pelo pescoço, com uma mão grande e muito forte, e a prensou contra a parede de tábuas. Os olhos negros, próximos demais do rosto dela, exerciam tanta pressão quanto a mão, e ele respirava de forma pesada e acelerada.

"Assassina", ele rosnou, e sua voz era rouca e profunda.

Ela sentiu suas pernas perdendo a firmeza à medida em que a pressão em seu pescoço aumentava. Sempre tivera consciência de que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguma retaliação aconteceria. E, pra variar, não fazia diferença alguma. Sentiu os fones de ouvido escorregando para o chão. Sentiu o ar frio da noite entrar porta adentro. E então, sentiu a pressão em sua traquéia afrouxar um pouco.

"Como teve coragem? Você sabe o que destruiu?", ele sussurrou, ameaçador.

Ele afrouxou ainda mais a pressão, querendo uma resposta dela. Ela deu:

"Na verdade, não é preciso muita _coragem_."

As sobrancelhas dele, franzidas sobre os olhos, voltaram à posição normal. Não era a resposta que ele esperava. Talvez nem a postura. Sua calma sempre parecia abalar de alguma forma os oponentes.

"Só é preciso", ela continuou, num fiapo de voz, "apertar o gatilho."

Para ilustrar o que havia acabado de dizer, ela ergueu a pistola que estava dentro da mochila, exatamente ao lado do _player_ de MP3, e que estivera segurando com esforço desde o ataque. Ergueu-a e a pressionou contra a têmpora esquerda da criatura. A surpresa no rosto dele se tornou indisfarçável quando os olhos negros se arregalaram.

O _clic_ que o cão produziu ao ser engatilhado fez companhia ao resfolegar pesado dele, quebrando o silêncio da noite.

Ela soltou o dedo lentamente enquanto sorria.

--

mmm cenas de casais querendo matar um ao outro são tão séquissis. ces não concordam? P finalmente um pouco de ação / interação, e teremos mais nos próximos capítulos )

muuuuito obrigada pelos reviews leka (awn, que lindo ver vc aqui tb... e eu vou colocar algumas mençõezinhas a j/b, não se preocupe :), morg, jubs, gabyone por ter add.


	5. Capítulo 4

Como não era a bala que causava grandes danos, o tiro abriu apenas um pequeno buraco no telhado.

O som da arma caindo no chão, quando Jacob empurrou furioso o braço da assassina para o alto e então para baixo, foi abafado pelo da explosão. Ele pensou que deveria levá-la dali - havia humanos por perto e ele não gostaria de terminar seu trabalho na frente deles.

"Ai."

Ele tornou a olhar para a assassina. Ela havia se aproveitado de um mínimo momento de distração para tentar chutá-lo no meio das pernas - mas, obviamente, só tinha conseguido machucar a si mesma e cair no chão. Uma memória, mais forte do que todas as outras, explodiu em sua mente. Bella o socando na boca. Quebrando a mão. Furiosa. O primeiro beijo. Ele suspirou pesadamente. Sentiu as ligações poderosas que o subordinavam à filha de Bella afrouxarem. Afrouxarem, agora, sendo impossível não sentir ou compreender. Como uma cortina de neblina que se esgarça, ele conseguiu ver a si mesmo além da existência de Nessie, mas uma visão completamente livre da influência dela. Rosa _era_ enjoativo. Perambular por ferros-velhos e contruir carros e o tempo passado com os amigos havia sido legal. Livre-arbítrio e o poder de escolha e a liberdade haviam sido seus valores _mais importantes_. Jacob se agarrou àqueles fatos com um certo desespero, respirando com cuidado, como se até um sopro um pouco mais forte pudesse romper a ligação frágil com seu eu-anterior. Logo as antigas memórias vieram numa enxurrada, preenchendo-o perfeitamente, sem falha ou excesso. Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e suspirou outra vez e quase gemeu de felicidade e consciência do quanto havia sido perdido... e do risco que havia corrido de continuar tão fatalmente separado de si mesmo.

_Para sempre_.

"Vá em frente. Me mate. Não me importo."

A assassina.

Ela continuava caída no chão e olhava aborrecida para cima.

Mesmo que ele estivesse lentamente voltando a ser o velho Jacob Black, a garota não havia deixado de ter cometido um crime. De machucar Bella. Ele se ajoelhou e prendeu os pulsos dela com as mãos. Eram finos, frágeis, delicados. Todo o corpo dela havia sido construído daquela forma. Exceto os olhos. Azul contornado por negro. Agora finalmente diante dele. Não havia nada de delicado neles. Eram uma explosão de desafio e aborrecimento. E o cheiro, que ele conhecia em todas as sutilezas e camadas, também estava ali, mais intenso do que nunca.

"Você matou a criança", ele sussurrou, rouco, outra vez o rosto bem próximo ao dela.

Como que para reforçar o que ele havia dito, os restos do bracelete suspensos por uma tira de jeans penderam sobre o rosto da garota.

"É o que eu faço. Mato criaturas perigosas."

Jake sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ela não era perigosa."

Ela deu um meio sorriso cínico.

"Não foi o que as minhas experiências até agora me mostraram. Inclusive a de ver um lince adulto sendo morto na minha frente por uma garotinha."

Ele esperou enquanto outra onda de memórias o invadia.

Era exatamente o mesmo pensamento que ele tinha antes de vir a conhecer tão profundamente os Cullen. Não só 'pensamento' - era o que havia determinado sua transformação em lobo, só pra começar. Era uma definição que estava em seu sangue. Os frios: criaturas perigosas das quais as terras dos Quileute deveriam ser defendidas. Ele entendia perfeitamente o ponto de vista dela. Jacob suspirou e lentamente soltou um dos pulsos finos da garota. E que ela tivesse mesmo experiência em matar 'criaturas perigosas' tinha ficado claro através das balas de sua arma. Elas não eram como qualquer outra que ele já havia visto. E era mesmo bem provável que ela tivesse tido apenas más experiências com vampiros e lobisomens. Ele não a culpava. Os do tipo ruim ainda eram maioria, Jacob pensou, sombrio. Ou pelo menos se importavam menos em mostrar seu poder para o mundo e que, logicamente, seriam caçados. Examinou-a com atenção. Ela não parecia cruel, ou mesmo má. Apenas aborrecida. O cheiro dela não trazia absolutamente nenhum medo.

"Me mata", ela pediu outra vez, parecendo contrariada por ainda estar viva.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Nunca havia matado um humano, e não se sentia nada confortável com a idéia - principalmente num caso que possuía tantas variáveis. Ela havia destruído a filha de Bella, fato, mas houve um tempo em que destruir a criança era o que _ele próprio_ tinha querido fazer. O quão dolorosa era aquela situação? Soltou o outro pulso delicado. Simplesmente matá-la não parecia certo. Sentir-se feliz daquela forma também não, e era aquela felicidade que o impedia de pensar muito seriamente no momento. Sabia que havia várias coisas com que se preocupar, mas... ele suspirou outra vez, agora, confuso e irritado, tentando ignorar o desejo de viver que o atingia. A vontade de sair correndo por entre as árvores, apenas porque _podia_, apenas porque era uma expressão de _seu_ desejo, seu e não uma obrigação à ligação estúpida com Renesmee, pela qual ele jamais pedira, pelo contrário, tomou conta dele. E por mais que Jacob se obrigasse a pensar que era errado se sentir daquela forma enquanto Bella sofria, ele não podia deixar de se sentir aliviado.

Era como acordar de um pesadelo.

Era como encarar o mundo pela primeira vez.

As coisas como eram. Não cobertas por um maldito borrão cor-de-rosa.

Ah, que se danasse, Jacob pensou e arrancou a coisa do pescoço. Deixou o bracelete da escravidão cair no chão. Talvez pisasse em cima dele, mais tarde, e ele não se importaria. A maldita coisa merecia mesmo ser destruída. Era o símbolo perfeito do que ele mais desprezava, e estava tudo acabado agora. Finalmente acabado. Ele estava livre. Ele estava feliz. Transbordando de felicidade. Voltou-se para a garota.

Para a garota frágil e com ar de poucos amigos que havia _salvo_ sua vida.

Jacob deu uma risada curta e estendeu a mão para ela. Puxou-a até que estivesse de pé, e a abraçou.

"Obrigado, obrigado", ele repetia, aumentando a pressão até erguê-la do chão, sentindo vontade de dar voltas em torno do quarto abraçado a ela.

Sua salvadora respondeu com um pequeno gemido abafado e contrariado e ele colocou-a de volta no chão. Ela se apoiou contra a parede, evitando soltar o peso do corpo sobre a perna quebrada.

"Você está bem? Sua perna?"

"Tudo bem", a garota respondeu.

Ela o encarava com olhos frios e inquisidores. A história era meio longa para ser contada naquelas condições, ele nu e ela com uma perna avariada, então Jake a simplificou:

"Aquela... criatura que você matou. Ela me enfeitiçou. Eu não conseguia ver mais nada além dela. É como acordar de um sonho ruim", ele disse, se arrepiando. "Foi horrível", ele franziu a testa, sentindo a raiva tomar conta dele.

Não só horrível. Tinha sido também injusto e irônico. Era como se tivesse passado meses com as mãos amarradas e os olhos vendados, sendo guiado por uma coleira. Assumindo finalmente e por completo o apelido pejorativo que os frios davam a seu povo... cachorro. Humilhante. Ele ergueu os olhos. Ela continuava olhando para ele. Curiosidade distante. Científica.

"Não vai revidar, então?"

"Revidar?", ele repetiu a pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Bom, pra começar, posso revidar perguntando se tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você. Você só me salvou da pior coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida", e, deus, ele se sentia tão egoísta pensando que aquilo era ainda pior do que ver Bella se transformar em uma vampira... mas de repente compreendia tudo. Ninguém a havia obrigado. Era apenas outra expressão de _livre-arbítrio_. Por mais que ele discordasse dela, devia ficar feliz por aquilo.

Ela não respondeu - continuava o observando desconfiada e belicosa, enquanto escorregava pela parede até sentar-se no chão.

"Na verdade, acho que você até poderia ir em frente e atirar em mim. Eu ainda seria grato pelos meus últimos segundos de vida", ele disse, calmamente.

"Mesmo que eu quisesse, não teria como", ela replicou, olhando para a pistola caída um pouco atrás dele.

Ele se virou, estendeu um braço e a apanhou. Era leve e parecia antiga, com entalhes bonitos e bem-feitos em sua superfície prateada.

"Está quebrada. Me desculpa", ele disse, meio sem jeito, quando a devolveu à dona.

"Hm."

Ela ainda parecia desconfiada, e um mistério completo. Ele se sentia simplesmente tão feliz que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Tudo em volta parecia novo e fresco, definitivo. O cheiro de vegetação seca queimando lá fora - a bala explosiva devia ter atingido um alvo. O som da noite, quebrado pelo de uma viatura se aproximando pela estrada. O ato de erguer a porta do chão e apoiá-la contra o batente. Apenas porque _ele_ achava que devia. O mesmo motivo que o levou a sentar no chão, de pernas cruzadas, de frente pra ela.

"Sério, você não faz idéia. Estou te devendo várias. Você me salvou. Estive próximo de ficar preso pra sempre a ela."

Ela fez uma pequena careta de desagrado, e percorreu demoradamente o rosto dele com os olhos. Estudando-o, ele podia sentir. A seriedade dela um oposto perfeito à exuberância que ele sentia tomando conta de si. Ele ouviu sons humanos do lado de fora e o crepitar do fogo diminuindo.

"Deixa isso pra lá", ela disse, dando de ombros.

Ah, ele não ia. Mas não ia, mesmo. Ela podia nem fazer idéia do que ele havia escapado, talvez ninguém pudesse - a não ser alguém que houvesse, contra todas as apostas, escapado daquela maldita prisão. Mas escapar não era uma alternativa, nunca era. Acontecia, e você se entregava alegremente. Ela morria, e você morria junto. Ele franziu a testa, pensando porque havia sido diferente com ele. Não foi difícil concluir. Ouviu os passos do lado de fora se afastando e o silêncio da noite voltando a cair sobre a fileira de chalés.

"Eu sou Jacob", ele se apresentou, e acrescentou um pouco depois, "Black", porque o sobrenome e tudo o que ele carregava consigo era importante outra vez em sua vida. Merecia destaque. "Você?"

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder, 'Violet', as sobrancelhas fechadas sobre os olhos azuis. Ele mostrou os dentes, feliz.

"Violet, você...", então parou.

Foi meio patético. Ele sentiu como se a expressão de felicidade em seu rosto simplesmente derretessse. Como uma máscara de cera. Substituída por uma do mais puro pânico.

Estúpido.

Estúpido, estúpido, burro, idiota, cego.

Jacob gemeu.

Era tarde demais. Os passos deles já estavam do lado de fora. Ele mal teve tempo de correr até a porta antes que ela se abrisse. Ele olhou para trás uma ou duas vezes, dividido outra vez. Então, segurou a porta com as duas mãos, colocou-a de lado e bloqueou a passagem com o corpo alto e musculoso, e disse:

"Bella. Hm, é. Acho que encontrei ela, mas... Ah, oi, Edward. Acho que a gente devia conversar um pouco antes de qualquer coisa."

--

ui.

O.o

awn. MUITO obrigada pelos reviews (e, lisa, thanks pela dica. vou reescrever ASAP). sorry pela demora, mas vocês já sabem: ainda sem internet. vou fazer o possível pra não demorar com o próximo. cuidem-se, e bom restinho de domingo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Cap 5**

"Como assim 'acha'? Seu faro jamais o enganou", ela ouviu uma voz masculina, fria e sombria, dizer.

Seu ex-assassino suspirou.

"Ah, ok, ela está mesmo aqui, mas eu... eu não sei como...", ele se interrompeu, e parecia não saber o que dizer em seguida.

Então ela ouviu uma voz feminina carregada de ódio o acusando.

"Não, Bella, eu não a matei. Mas acho que...", ele olhou para trás outra vez, então voltou-se para os visitantes e baixou a voz.

"Pensar melhor?", a voz de mulher se indignou. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

A perna ainda doía, ela constatou, tentando ficar de pé. Mas não importava. Ela não ia ficar ali, apenas esperando a hora de ser morta. Claro. Sabia que aquela hora chegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde, e estava conformada - mas enquanto fosse possível lutar, lutaria. Sentiu o peso familiar da pistola nas mãos. O gatilho havia se soltado completamente, e ela não fazia a menor idéia de como consertá-lo, não sabia mesmo se era possível, não sabia sequer que sua arma possuísse todas aquelas peças. Mas ela tentaria, pensou, resoluta, andando com dificuldade até a mochila e apanhando a caixa de munição.

"Me deixa entrar", a voz da outra garota exigiu.

Jacob Black, era como ele havia dito que se chamava, embora ela ainda achasse estranho uma criatura possuir um inome/i porque para ela eram apenas criaturas, impediu-a. Violet ouviu o som de punhos socando alguma coisa e viu um vulto se jogar sobre o rapaz. Ouviu a outra voz masculina perguntar algum coisa. Ela não ouviu a pergunta porque o som das balas caindo no tambor a abafou.

Ela mirou.

"Droga."

E xingou baixinho porque apenas segurar a peça solta no lugar não faziam a arma disparar. Ela precisava encaixá-las. Não sabia como fazer aquilo, fato, mas morreria tentando. Mancando, com a arma quebrada na mão, ela se aproximou da porta.

"Ela matou nossa filha, Jacob", o rapaz novo disse, irredutível.

"Não há o que conversar", a garota disse, e então Violet a viu pela primeira vez, espiando sobre o ombro de Jacob enquanto tentava empurrá-lo para o lado.

Era uma vampira. Ela nem precisava estar com as presas à mostra para se descobrir aquilo. A pele pálida, tão pálida que quase chegava a brilhar à luz da lua e a beleza sobre-humana eram suficientes para concluir. Mas embora ela visse a beleza da garota-vampira, não era afetada por ela.

Como sempre.

"Edward", Jacob disse apenas, e Violet os viu olhando intensamente um para o outro.

Telepatia. Alguns vampiros possuíam aquele dom. Era algo que ela havia aprendido na primeira vez em que se encontrou com um. A garota chamada Bella, no entanto, parecia estar totalmente alheia à conversa telepática e continuava tentando entrar na cabana.

"Pode vir", Violet disse. "A mesma arma que matou a criança está aqui, esperando por você."

Ninguém precisava saber que a pistola apontada para fora era um blefe. Suas mãos sequer tremiam, como sempre. Era só manter a mente limpa e focada - duas coisas que ela sempre soubera fazer muito bem, porque eram as duas coisas com as quais ela mesma vinha se construindo há muitos anos. Bella riu, como se não sentisse medo algum da ameaça. Jacob virou a cabeça, alarmado, 'não'. Deu dois passos para trás. A vampira aproveitou a brecha e invadiu o chalé. Jacob, porém, foi mais rápido e passou um braço por sua cintura, a impedindo de avançar.

"Me deixa matá-la, Jake!", Bella choramingou, parecendo ter desistido de lutar. "Nessie! Como pôde esquecê-la? Sua vida, Jake! E essa maldita humana simplesmente acabou com ela. E sua vingança, Jake? Quem foi que disse que a mataria?"

O rapaz alto hesitou outra vez. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa a estar praticamente comemorando a morte da criança há apenas quinze minutos. Pareceu murchar, embora ainda segurasse a vampira bem firme pela cintura.

"Jake, você tem noção do que estou vendo em sua mente?", o vampiro perguntou. "Tem noção do que está me pedindo?"

"Eu sei, Edward", o rapaz gemeu, e suplicou: "mas tente entender... ela não fez por mal, ela..."

"O quê, Jake? No que é que você está pensando?", a vampira pareceu finalmente se interessar pela conversa que acontecia às suas costas.

"Você é sempre tão nobre, Edward", Jacob sussurrou. "Por favor", e como Bella ainda insistisse, ele respondeu apenas que era uma conversa de homens, mas a recusa a deixou ainda mais insistente.

"Edward, me conta, por favor. Nossa filha! O que foi que aconteceu? Por que Jake desistiu de vingá-la? Por que, Jake?", ela perguntou, virando-se para o próprio Jacob.

Parecia estar a ponto de chorar. Violet se perguntou com curiosidade distante se vampiros chorariam. E foi tudo. Ela poderia dizer que a criança havia enfeitiçado Black e que ela o havia salvo, mas não existia motivo algum para fazê-lo. Apenas continuou segurando bem firme seu blefe.

"Já se esqueceu dela, Jake?", Bella sussurrou, segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos. "Sua Nessie? Seu futuro, sua vida?"

O rapaz gemeu outra vez, ainda mais alto. Parecia completamente derrotado e arrasado pela culpa.

"Você não entenderia, Bella..."

"É complicado, meu amor", o vampiro disse, se aproximando e segurando a garota pelo pulso. "Eu mesmo não sei se aceito."

"Mas vai aceitar, Eddie. Por favor", Jake pediu outra vez.

"Você já esqueceu a Nessie, é isso?", Bella perguntou, boquiaberta, de olhos arregalados. "Deistiu de vingá-la? Você nem mesmo nega!"

"Não apenas desistiu de vingá-la", o vampiro Edward interveio, soturno e acusador.

"Edward, por favor... cuidado com o que vai dizer..."

"Não vão mesmo me contar?", a vampira perguntou, parecendo arrasada e frágil nos braços fortes de Jacob.

Tão anticlimático, Violet pensou. Talvez ela devesse aproveitar aquela conversa interminável e choro sem fim e sair pela janela do banheiro. Não seria digno ou corajoso, pareceria simplesmente uma fuga, mas eles que esperassem só até ela buscar a segunda pistola em casa. Ela era quem fazia questão de um segundo encontro com o casal de vampiros, pensou, franzindo a testa.

"Minha própria filha, e vocês escondendo informações de mim", Bella lamentou em tom de choro. "Estou sofrendo tanto, Jake..."

"Não faz assim, Bells", ele replicou, inseguro, incerto, culpado.

E já tinha dado para ela. A retirada estratégica era mesmo a coisa certa a se fazer.

Violet guardou a pistola e a caixa na mochila e colocou-a no ombro. Enxergou o player de MP3 no chão e se abaixou para pegá-lo. E então, descobriu que Bella também estava fingindo. Assim que Jacob a libertou, ela saltou por cima do ombro dele, furiosa e vingativa, presas à mostra, a fragilidade deixada completamente para trás. Não chegou a aterrisar. Duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: Edward avançou rapidamente sobre a vampira, e Jacob simplesmente explodiu diante de seus olhos. Então, um lobo marrom e peludo ocupava quase que o quarto todo, rosnando furioso para o casal de vampiros. Bella rosnava furiosamente de volta, e toda aquela fúria contrastava com a frieza do vampiro e da caçadora deles. O lobo caminhava de costas, como que tomando impulso para saltar, mas antes que Violet sequer completasse tal pensamento, ele se virou rápido para ela, ainda rosnando, ainda com as gengivas arreganhadas deixando ver os caninos enormes e afiados, e então, ele fechou a mandíbula exatamente sobre seu pescoço.

Ela perdeu a consciência quase que no mesmo instante.

--

erm, alguém ainda se lembra dessa fic? X juro que tentei atualizar antes, mas meu ruindows deu pau e não queria iniciar... podia ser pior: eu podia ter perdido tudo :P e que vergonha desse capítulo minúsculo... mas é aquilo: to sem tempo, sem internet em casa, e prefiro atualizar o mais rápido possível. prometo compensar no próximo :

thanks pelos reviews mais lindos do mundo.


End file.
